


The Disappearance of Optimus Prime

by PepsiGo



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: After defeating Megatronus, The Primes recall Optimus back. Once they got there, they tell him they have no further use for him and thus, deleting him. With that, They send him back to Earth with Bumblebee's team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" While reading this. Read fast. Yes, The story will be told in lyric form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was brought and then I realised  
I am but a vessel  
Yet still I shall fight  
My life is eternal

"Matrix"

"Matrix"

If it is a toy  
that counterfeits power...  
I deem that acceptable  
I'll bite into this sphere and look into the sky, let the tears spill from my optics  
But even that will disappear  
My personality depends on the fight  
The roots of my foundation are unstable  
The scenes I call home have already crumbled

These are times that linger in no one's mind  
Anything I have resembling a soul has vanished  
I can see into the eye of the maelstrom  
A dying world...

"Matrix"

"Matrix"

 

"even_when_I_could_not_fight  
you_still_let_me_fight_with_you...  
by_your_side_you_kept_strong I_want_to_see,_your_smiling_face,_i_promised_you..._a_victory"

 

I once found such joy  
in these victories 

 

How is it that now  
Can I not feel a thing?

 

\---i'M sOrRY---

 

Each time I remember your gentle faces, I feel a moment's calm  
My spark is fading day by day, I fear the end is near...

 

\---48% Physical form---

 

"My beliefs are just a mirror  
Reflecting my recurring delusions of a perfect world

 

I'll end my life as a warrior, and scream as if in pain..."

 

I can't abandon the pretence   
that is the meaning of existence

 

My weak spark, my fading fear   
But like a sparking, I lack   
the strength of will   
to stop the encroaching decay...  
The looks on your faces  
is so joyous and forlorn...  
I sleep on the ground that depicts the end   
I guess this must be the "Ground".  
Since my memories are vanishing so easily...  
But you know, it's you I'll never forget   
And all those fun times.........

I wonder if you all still remember the flavour of cubes   
That seems tattooed on my tongue  
"I want to fight...I... I still... want to fight...i...   
i_don't_think_i've...been_all_that_bad... Primes..please...please,_somehow...end_me...   
i_no_longer_want_to_see_your_smiling_faces..."  
Now even fighting is an act   
That tears my body apart...  
Every time I wish for a miracle   
I'm forced into solitude

 

\---I'm SoRRy---

Each time I recall your gentle faces, a piece of my memories slips away   
The broken sound grates on my spark, I fear the end is near...

 

\---70% Physical Form---

 

"The things I protected are just a light   
That shows an illusion of a shining future even as it fades  
If I were to tell you everything,   
making a victim of the war..."

 

I was brought here, and then I realised   
I am but a vessel  
Yet still I shall fight  
My life is eternal

"Matrix"

"Matrix"

 

If it is a toy   
that counterfeits power...  
I deem that acceptable   
I'll bite into this sphere and look into the sky, let the tears spill from my optics  
I sleep on the ground that depicts the end   
I guess this must be the "Earth"

 

Since my memories are vanishing so easily...  
But you know, it's you I'll never forget   
And all those fun times   
I wonder if you all still remember the flavour of cubes  
That seems tattooed on my tongue

 

In the end   
I will fight a battle   
that only you wanted to see   
I plead that I want to fight again   
But that wish is too big to grant  
This is where we part ways   
My feelings have all vanished into thin air   
I'm dissolving back into physical form and fading back to earth 

 

It's closing curtain for my tale  
Isn't it a little sad that nothing  
more is left?   
All but the memory of a voice will fade   
Nought but a name shall remain  
If that alone can come true   
In the world of those who made me   
I would like to think that   
My final fight was not in vain...

I thank you all for everything and  
thank_you...and...farewell...

 

\---Physical form achieved---

 

\---Materializing..Sending....Destination...Earth--

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like crying now.


End file.
